


Mirai

by sorapantsu



Category: Yamamoto Zenjirou to Moushimasu
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorapantsu/pseuds/sorapantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months since Hotate’s accident and Hayami’s awakening, the two are already doing better than expected. Much to Zenjirou’s, Hotate’s father, dismay, Hotate and Hayami have been spending more time with each other. As a father, he worries about his only girl being with a teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirai

**Author's Note:**

> I STRONGLY SUGGEST to read the manga first (5 volumes complete) before this fic.  
> Although I am satisfied with how YamaZen ended, I still wanted to write about Hayami and Hotate on how I visualized them after the events in the manga.

“You’ve been visiting a lot, eh, Hayami-kun,” Zenjirou greeted the fourteen-year-old boy with a forced smile. He even was clenching the potatoes he freshly picked from his vegetable garden. However, the teenager wasn’t even feeling threatened at all.

“Yo, ossan, it’s been awhile,” said Hayami, smiling in return.

“Oi, you were just here yesterday, aren’t you being a bit too obvious?” a father’s instinct was what kept Zenjirou going.

“Haha, I don’t know what you mean~,” but Hayami was still confident.

“Hayami-kun!” a lively, black-haired little girl was running towards the guys with waving hands and a bright smile on her face. Suddenly, she got slightly tripped but good thing her father, Zenjirou caught her just in time.

“Be careful, Hotate,” Zenjirou advised.

The girl smiled as if nothing really happened.

“Klutz.” Hayami commented and Hotate pouted her lips, looking embarrassed with pink cheeks. “Anyway, ready?”

“Hm!” Hotate replied, looking radiant.

Hayami and Hotate had been going out and spending time together and as protective a father Zenjirou was, he was always constantly worrying over his daughter. He was hinting he wasn’t happy with Hotate being alone with Hayami, but despite that, it didn’t change the fact that he owed Hayami a lot.

Hayami and Hotate were holding hands as they walk, but behind them had an overwhelming presence, seemingly cursing the teenager.

“Dad! How long are you going to follow us?” Hotate reprimanded with hands on her waists. She looked very adorable even when angry.

“I’m just seeing you off,” Zenjirou reasoned and chuckled.

“You’re like a stalker, dad,” Hotate sighed and Zenjirou froze still in his position, shocked that his ten-year-old daughter could say such things. “Go home already! We’ll be alright!”

Zenjirou immediately bent down and grabbed Hotate’s little shoulders, confusing the girl with his actions. He looked at her rather seriously yet with worried eyes.

“Hotate, listen,” he started. “Teenage boys are _dangerous-_ ”

“Hotate, we’ll be late,” Hayami obviously interrupted on purpose. He slyly smiled at Zenjirou and chuckled. The father glared at him.

“We’ll see you later dad!” Hotate kissed her father goodbye.

Zenjirou clenched his fists and strengthened his resolve to… crush Hayami and get back his daughter. He sure was willing enough to play the villain role.

“Youth…” Mako mumbled with some carrots in his arms. “Hotate-chan’s sure is growing up quickly huh.”

“I’m not happy about that,” Zenjirou admitted.

“Ha? Why not?” Mako asked.

“Because she’ll slowly go away from dad.”

There was a small moment of silence.

“You know, stop being a doting dad. Girls don’t like that.” Mako said with a sigh.

.

.

“Pretty!” Hotate exclaimed in joy when he saw a gown in a display window.

Her and Hayami went down to the city to do some shopping. Of course, Hayami was the one who always treat the little girl. He had always enjoyed Hotate’s company and since he owed her a lot during the times he was in coma, he was willing to return the favour thrice the value.

“Hm, after a few years you’ll be able to wear those,” said Hayami, encouraging the girl.

“Really? Then I wanna grow up fast!” Hotate said, still staring at the gowns.

“But first, fix your clumsiness, klutz.” teased the teenager and stuck his tongue. It made the girl pout and her cheeks flushed pink. However, they still laughed at their folly.

Both of them loved being with each other’s company, probably because of their special bond during the time Hayami was in coma and Hotate could see his phantom. Now that he was in the flesh and no longer a ghost, the connection they had seemed stronger.

.

.

“Stop planning something evil!” Mako reprimanded, crumpling all the papers where Zenjirou had written all his plans in getting rid of Hayami out of his way and Hotate’s. “Be a good dad and just support them!”

“Teenagers are dang-“

“You’re seriously pis-“

“I’m home~!” Hotate greeted and bags on both her arms. Hayami was still with her.

“Welcome home Hota-“ Zenjirou greeted but Hotate held out all the bags she was carrying.

“Help me with these, dad!” Hotate asked.

“O-Okay- what are these?” Zenjirou peaked inside the bags.

“Hayami-kun bought them for me,” Hotate said. “I told him not to but he still did. I don’t want to be rude so I just accepted them.”

For a moment, Zenjirou thought Hayami wasn’t bad at all but when he gazed at the cheeky teenager, Hayami smirked as if he won a war. Zenjirou had lost all his reasoning until Hotate called him.

“Listen to this dad, after a few years I can wear pretty dresses!” said the child with thrill.

“R-Really Hotate? But you’re wearing pretty dresses already,” Zenjirou said, trying his best not to lose his cool.

“No, no, I meant those dresses that grown-ups wear. We saw a lot of them and Hayami-kun said I’d be able to wear one in the future!” Hotate’s cheeks were pinker and seeing his daughter happy, Zenjirou smiled. “Right, Hayami-kun?”

“Hm,” Hayami knelt down and swiftly he said, “by that time, you’ll be my bride.” And stole a quick kiss on Hotate’s pink cheeks.

“What do you think you’re doing, you fox?!” Zenjirou yelled and quickly the teenager ran away and stuck his tongue out. “Come back here!”

“Ohoho, youth…” Mako commented, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. He checked on Hotate and smiled.

Hotate’s face was now bright red like a tomato.

“That cheeky boy…” Zenjirou clenched his fists. “Hotate, don’t mind his-“

“I-I’m going to my room,” Hotate rushed upstairs without looking at her father.

Zenjirou froze still for a moment, taking in how Hotate reacted, and their pet cow Beth mooed. Mako tapped Zenjirou’s shoulder and the old man suddenly grabbed Mako’s shoulder, making the guy jolt.

“W-What?” Mako nervously asked.

“I’m going to kill-“

“Get ahold of yourself!” Mako slapped the old man and Zenjirou went on a rampage, silently cursing the cheeky teenage boy who hit on his only daughter.

Now that Hayami was making his moves already and openly displaying his intentions, Zenjirou’s duties as a father had just gotten even more difficult. Dealing with teenagers and love life, his daughter’s growth, and growing crops – all these things he had to keep an eye and pay attention.

This was the start of their new beginning towards the future they look forward. But it won’t be easy, especially on Zenjirou.

  _Fin._


End file.
